thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Outlands
The Battle of the Outlands was the culminating battle for the fate of the Outlands and the entire Pride Lands, fought among the Lion Guard and their allies united, against Scar, Ushari, and their full arsenal of crocodile, jackal, vulture, and skink armies. The monumental scale of the battle makes it one of the largest conflicts in the Pride Lands' history. The battle took place in the demolished ruins of Pride Rock, shortly after it was annihilated by Scar's army. After the Lion Guard, united under the banner of Kion, rallied their own defenses in Makuu's Float, Ma Tembo's Herd, Bupu's Herd, Mbeya's Crash, Laini's Troop, the birds of the Pride Lands, and the hyena clans of the Outlands, both sides collided to a head in a massive assault, fighting for possession to defeat Scar and his followers. Many casualties from both battlefronts resulted from the battle. With both sides vying for supremacy, the Pride Landers allow the Lion Guard to get to the top of the volcano. Once they reach the pit, Scar has Ushari bite Kion on the face, giving him a scar as well. Kion, refusing to use violence, instead unleashes the Great Lions of the past vanquish Scar. Scar yells out that the Roar is a curse as he vanishes, while Ushari falls into the lava pit and is killed, ending Scar's war in the Pride Lands. Background Attack on Pride Rock Scar's hyena clan bait the Lion Guard into following them into the Lair of the Lion Guard. At the same time, Kiburi, Goigoi, and their allies set fire to Pride Rock, trapping the Lion Guard and the hyenas in the Lair. They use an underground pool to escape the Lair, along with Janja's clan. The Pride Lands' birds rescue Simba, Nala, and Kiara from atop Pride Rock by carrying them in their talons. No sooner has the Lion Guard escaped when Scar appears in the flames of Pride Rock and tells the Pride Landers to abandon their home. Simba refuses to surrender, and Scar mocks him for not having the power to defeat him. As the flames die down, so does Scar, with a final menacing laugh. The Pride Landers then resolve to assault the Outlands and use Kion's Roar to take out Scar. Shortly after, in the next morning, the allies of the Lion Guard aid: Makuu's Float, Ma Tembo's Herd, Bupu's Herd, Mbeya's Crash, Laini's Troop, the birds of the Pride Lands, and the hyena clans of the Outlands. Animals who were decimated by Scar during the attack on Mizimu Grove also returned: Ma Tembo, Zito, Zigo, Johari, Mtoto's mother, Laini, Bupu, Boboka, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. Animals who were not decimated by Scar also appeared to aid the Lion Guard in battle: Makuu, Mbeya, Kifaru, Hodari, Jasiri, Madoa, Shujaa, Hadithi, Mwenzi, and Anga. The two sides held a short standoff before Kion gives the call sign and the heroes storm through the Outlands into battle. Mzingo warns Scar's army on the attack. Reirei and Kiburi discuss on Janja betraying Scar, but yet have hope to defeat the Pride Landers. As the jackals and crocodiles charge at the Pride Landers, Mzingo flies off to assemble his committee. Kion orders the Pride Landers to keep the Outlanders off the Lion Guard so they can get to the top of the volcano. The two sides then collide into their final showdown. Battle Engaging the Armies A violent battle immediately begins between the Lion Guard, their allies and Scar's army. Both sides collide with each other on the ground and in the air, as Ma Tembo whips Reirei to the crocodiles and her pack. Both floats of the crocodiles collide as Jasiri's Hyena Resistance save Janja's clan. Mzingo and his parliament fly into the battle, only to be pinned down by Anga, Hadithi and the Pride Lands' birds. Makuu is ambushed by Kiburi, and the two get into their brawl. Bupu leads his herd towards the jackals where Laini leaps onto Goigoi's face to block his vision on where he's going. Hodari leaps onto Tamka's jaw, forcing him into a panic, and freeing a crocodile on Makuu's float from being struck down. Reirei orders her children of pups — Kijana, Dogo, and their brothers — to ambush the sable antelopes by causing a rockslide. Bupu immediately notices the collapse and the other antelope halt, but Bupu trips and he with Laini are tossed out. Shujaa leaps in and holds back the boulders, single-handedly tossing one back at the jackal pups, who all scatter off. Cheezi and Chungu maniacally growl at Mbeya's crash of rhinoceroses, but Janja shoves them aside, reminding them how they have redeemed themselves before apologizing to the rhinos. The Culminating Standoff As Jasiri holds back an Outlander crocodile, she gives the signal for the Lion Guard to make their way up to the volcano. Shupavu reports to Scar on the Pride Landers winning the battle, but he orders her skinks to stop them. Ushari asks if his spies are going to defeat the Lion Guard, but Scar states they aren't, stating they want the team to believe they don't want them to come. He then orders Ushari to take his position when the team comes in. Outside the volcano, the Lion Guard easily toss Shupavu, Njano and Nyeusi out of their way before they break into the volcano's inner chamber. Ushari sneaks up on Kion and slashes his eye, giving him a scar and injecting him with venom. Scar taunts Kion, asserting that Kion is now marked by evil and has the same destiny as Scar himself. Instead of giving in to his anger, remembering his grandfather Mufasa's advice, Kion summons the Great Kings of the Past, who judge Scar by sending down rain that melts him away. Ushari tries to avenge Scar, but Bunga knocks them both into the lava pit. Ono saves Bunga from falling to his death, while Ushari meets his fiery fate. Aftermath Peace in the Outlands After the fight, the Pride Landers celebrate their victory. Jasiri becomes the leader of the Outlanders, with help from Janja and his clan. However, Ono mourns the loss of his sight due to too much exposure to smoke and volcanic fumes. The Lion Guard decides to bring both Kion and Ono before Rafiki for healing. The Journey for the Tree of Life Along the way, Kion's scar causes him so much pain that he accidentally uses the Roar of the Elders on Bunga. He tells Rafiki how much he has been suffering, and Rafiki tells the Lion Guard that they must travel to the Tree of Life for healing. In Ono's stead, Anga becomes the Keenest of Sight, while Kion reappoints Ono to be the Smartest. The group leaves the Pride Lands shortly after, along with Makini, to find the Tree of Life. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Events